1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for communicating commands and the like to a programmable device and, more particularly, to a system for receiving a programming signal for use in programming a hearing assisting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of integrated circuits and digital technology, it has become possible to program a circuit or device to function in various desired ways. For example, digital filters and signal processors can be programmed with various parameters to provide a desired transfer function, even though the digital signal processor itself is rather generic. Application of this programming technique is found in many different branches of electronic apparatus, for example, in hearing assisting devices.
Upon utilization of the presently available solid state technology, a hearing assisting device can be designed generically and then programmed to meet the requirements of each individual. Such programming typically takes place initially after the manufacturing of the hearing assisting device, although the device may be reprogrammed subsequently to meet the changing needs of the individual.
Another advance in the progress of hearing assisting devices has been the miniaturization that is possible due to these integrated circuit developments. This has resulted in a popular hearing assisting device being so small as to be located in the ear of the individual. While this has certain cosmetic advantages, the problem then is that is becomes difficult to connect the hearing assisting device to the programming apparatus, due to the size constraints placed on the connector system.
In addition, because a goal is to make the hearing assisting device be as flexible as possible from the standpoint of programming various parameters and the like into the system, the trend has been to include more and more semiconductor elements, typically in the form of integrated circuits, into the hearing assisting device. This has a countervailing effect in that the device tends to become bigger in order to render it more generic or flexible from the proramming standpoint.